


Far From Home

by MTL17



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food Sex, Holidays, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Life couldn't be going better for her right now. She just had one question, that being, what the hell was she doing in the bathroom of a plane with Michelle Jones?
Relationships: Betty Brant/Michelle Jones
Comments: 37
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man: Far From Home or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Betty Brant had her whole life planned out, and so far everything had been going according to the plan. She was a straight A student, who participated in several of the school activities, and despite being picked on as a nerd in middle school by idiots without an iota of potential, now she was in a school which celebrated her gifts, and because of it she was actually considered popular. That last thing wasn't actually on the plan, but it was a nice bonus. But this though, this was definitely on there. A vacation around Europe, and she wasn't even 17 yet. So in a way, life couldn't be going better for her right now. She just had one question, that being, what the hell was she doing in the bathroom of a plane with Michelle Jones?

The simple answer to that of course, was making out, which was far from an unpleasant experience. In fact Michelle was a very, very good kisser. It was just that, Betty wasn't gay. She definitely didn't have problems with people that were, it just wasn't for her. Hell, she hadn't even planned to experiment in college. And yet, there she was, and if she didn't stop it soon Betty was worried that she was about to join the mile high club and have sex with a girl, all at once. Neither of which were on her plan, and she didn't know what that meant for it. Or anything really. This was all just happening so fast, and she just... she needed to think, okay?

So Betty pulled back and began, “Michelle-"

"MJ." MJ interrupted her, already going in for another kiss, only to notice the other girl smiling widely, "What?"

"Oh, it's just... you said your friends call you MJ, and I didn't know I qualified. But... that's not important." Betty blathered, before getting a grip on herself, "What is important, is that... I'm not gay."

"So?" MJ raised an eyebrow.

"So? What do you mean so?" Betty frowned.

"So, it's 2019. Why be so hung up on labels?" MJ shrugged.

"Because it's important!" Betty hissed, and then when MJ gave her a look she quickly added, "To me. Labels are important to me. If you don't like them, that's fine. Be whatever you want, and all that, but I like following the rules and doing what's expected of me. It makes me feel nice."

"And yet, you kissed me back." MJ pointed out with a smirk.

"Well, that doesn't count." Betty argued, scrunching up her nose as she thought it through, "Or, barely counts? The venue, I mean. Because honestly, fooling around in any bathroom is technically frowned upon, especially one on the plane, but everyone does it so that's fine. And homosexuality isn't a big deal, I'm just not into it."

There was a brief pause, then MJ pulled back and shrugged, "Okay."

"Okay? What do you mean, okay?" Betty frowned.

"No means no." MJ said, seeming for the first time actually a little awkward since they got into this bathroom, "I just... I thought you were flirting back, and-"

"You were flirting? With me?" Betty frowned.

"And it's a long flight, and I just, thought we could make it interesting." MJ finished her sentence anyway, feeling mortified, "But I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I was a little bored, and wanted to... you know, have some fun."

Which relieved Betty greatly. She wasn't looking for a serious romance with anyone, given she was still in high school, and high school romances almost never worked out, so why bother wasting time? Then again, that philosophy had led to a lot of lonely nights for her, and she constantly got complaints that she didn't know how to have any fun. So, would it really be so bad, just having some fun now to pass the time? Maybe even a European romance. She'd had admittedly daydreamed that, just not with one of her classmates, and certainly not with a girl. But... now she was thinking about it, it was slowly becoming appealing. As long as no one ever found out.

Then again maybe she could do with the 'Street Cred', and MJ was really quite attractive now she was giving her a second glance. Yes, Michelle Jones did a great job of hiding it, but she was incredibly beautiful, and could probably rule any school she was in if she just put slightly more effort into it. And she was especially cute now she was unsure of herself for once, and kissing her had felt really, really good. All of a sudden it seemed that MJ was done waiting around for Betty to make a decision, which, fair enough, and for her to leave, which was no longer acceptable to the blonde. So she cut off the brunette at the passed, MJ giving her a confused look, which Betty returned with another smile.

"On second thoughts, I could use a little fun." Betty smiled shyly.

MJ smiled softly, but checked, "You sure?"

"Uh-huh." Betty confirmed, stepping closer, "After all, why not spice things up a bit now we're far from home?"

That got a tiny chuckle out of the normally sardonic girl, and then she tried to hide it by grumbling, "Whatever, nerd."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man: Far From Home or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Betty had no idea who MJ was calling a nerd, considering they went to the same private school, something she opened her mouth to point out, only to be silenced by another mouth. More accurately, another girl's mouth, and another girl's tongue. Oh God, MJ stuck her tongue pretty much straight into her mouth and began sliding it over the newly conquered territory. Because that's what Betty felt like her mouth was in that moment. Hell, that was how she felt, and to her shame, she kind of liked it. Of course, she couldn't allow anyone to get away with such actions, so after a few long seconds of being stunned into doing nothing she tried to fight back, only for MJ to continually get the upper hand.

Which in a way, solidified this was definitely something Betty was going to have to do? Because to forget about desire, and instead apply cold hard science, she was woefully inept when it came to doing this kind of thing, and she could really, really do with the practice. God, she'd always dismissed the whole practicing kissing with other girls thing as a male fantasy, but now she realized this is probably something everybody should do with their friends. Or better yet as in this case, someone you were friendly with, but not your best friend, as that would just make it awkward. Yes, better to make it someone like MJ, who she could practice with. So she could be more confident later when it came to the real thing.

Although it certainly felt real now, because while MJ had handled her with kid gloves during their first kiss as she wasn't sure she wanted it now the kiss was becoming increasingly passionate and needy, until Betty thought that the other girl was going to literally devour her. She also began pushing Betty backwards against the sink with increasing force, which probably would've hurt, if it wasn't for the fact that their bodies were also pressed firmly against each other, and God, they fit together like puzzle pieces. Betty probably shouldn't feel like that, but she did, and in that moment she didn't care. She was just so hyper aware of it, especially their boobs touching.

They weren't even that big, but their nipples were poking through their shirts and bras they were so hard. Wait, was MJ even wearing a bra? Oh God, she didn't think she was, and somehow that was hot. Especially at the same time that their thighs were rubbing against each other's crotches, and Betty couldn't stop thinking about how wet MJ was. Another girl was wet for her! She was turning on another girl, and not only could she feel it, but the other girl could feel Betty's arousal right back. Which was a good thing, because if it had only been the former or especially the latter, Betty would've been incredibly embarrassed. Instead she was just becoming so horny it was unbearable.

It helped a lot that MJ bought her hands into the equation, immediately grabbing Betty's butt and giving it a good squeeze, which of course caused the blonde to gasp into the brunette's mouth. Betty tried to get her revenge, but she just couldn't be that bold, so instead she just grabbed the other girl and pushed her closer to her. Which was apparently all the encouragement MJ needed to slide her hands upwards to cup her boobs. That was definitely enough to have Betty gasping, so much so that she actually broke the kiss and leaned her head back. Something which again, MJ took full advantage of by latching her lips onto her neck and began forcefully sucking on it, which would definitely leave a mark.

If it had been anyone else, like one of the handsy nerd boys which occupied the school, Betty would definitely put a stop to it right away, but with MJ... she just couldn't. Maybe because it felt so good, or maybe because she liked the idea of being marked as MJ's. That they would have to return to their seats with a visible sign of the fact that not only had she joined the mile-high club, but she had done it with a girl. Something which in that moment may Betty weirdly smug, especially considering how against this she had been in the beginning. Although that smugness didn't last, the look being wiped from her face entirely, as she felt one of MJ's hands slowly slid down her body, and then cup her crotch, causing her to cry out pitifully.

Sensing the other girl tensing up MJ gradually pulled her hand away from Betty's crotch and softly asked, "Do you want me to stop? Or do you want me to, you know? Cause, you look like you need to unwind, and nothing takes the edge off, like, you know..."

Betty blushed bright red, and then softly murmured, "No."

"No?" MJ questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No, don't stop." Betty clarified with a gulp, "It's just a little overwhelming, you know?"

"I know." MJ admitted softly.

The two girls exchanged a soft smile, and then Betty pushed, "But please... touch me..."

Which of course had MJ smirking, "I am touching you."

Ass hole! God, Michelle Jones could be such an ass hole, Betty thought with annoyance. Of course, she wasn't one to use that kind of language, so she simply gave the other girl an unimpressed look. Or at least she tried, but shortly after speaking those last words MJ not only put her hand back in between her legs, but started to rub her through her pants, which meant the face that she actually pulled was probably embarrassing. It was kind of hard to care though, given just that simple action felt so good. Thankfully though MJ was able to capture her lips shortly afterwards and muffle anything to embarrassing which might have escaped. But only just, something that Betty would have to remember to be annoyed about later, but for that moment everything was good. Better than good, even. Things were amazing.

Especially as MJ didn't rush to the next stage, even though she probably should give exactly where they were. No, instead it felt like the other girl was kissing her for hours while gently rubbing her through her pants with one hand, while fondling her tits with the other. Which was not much, but it was further than Betty had been with anyone else, and for a while, she definitely thought she was going to cum from the simple action. Then she just wished MJ would get it over with, and fuck her so she could finally cum. And yet, at the same time she wished this could last forever. Oh yes, even though that was insanely impractical, Betty had never been happier than in that moment, suggesting that she really had been missing out by forgoing dating.

For better or for worse MJ eventually pushed her hand into her pants, but made sure her fingers slid down over the panties, which was obviously designed not to overwhelm Betty too much. Of course it was hard to tell whether this was successful, because while it would probably feel better if it was skin against skin it was hard to call this teasing or foreplay anymore, especially with another girl. After all, was this third-base for lesbians? Was oral going all the way? Or was that straight up finger fucking? Not that Betty was a lesbian. But she wasn't straight either, given the reaction of her traitorous body. Not that it really mattered, because the important thing in the moment was it felt good. It completely ruined her panties, and maybe her pants, but it was so, so worth it.

She might not feel that way later, but for that moment she totally did, especially when MJ broke the kiss and then with a strange expression on her face pushed the ruined underwear aside and started rubbing bare flesh to bare flesh. As a result Betty's lips parted slightly in the thankfully silent cry, or at least silent cry, and she actually thought that she was going to embarrass herself by immediately cumming. Instead MJ continued rubbing her sensitive area like that for a few long minutes, before finally pushing a finger into her. Into her pussy! Another girl! Another girl's finger was sliding inside her. Filling her! An invading object inside her pussy for the very first time, which wasn't her own finger, and it was from another girl. Oh God!

"Oh God!" Betty swore as she automatically broke the kiss.

Which of course made the ass hole known as Michelle Jones chuckle wickedly, and actually grin. Betty wanted to be catty and taunt she wasn't even sure MJ's face could do that, but she was too busy trying to muffle a moan, which proved that she could in no way trust there wouldn't be something embarrassing coming out of her mouth right now. Which really, really made her want to go back to kissing. She liked kissing, especially kissing girls, apparently. Or at the very least, she really liked kissing MJ, because she was really good at it, and her lips were really soft, and most of all it was great way to keep herself reasonably quiet while she was being fingered in a public place. Unfortunately MJ had other ideas.

At first, that just meant staring at her with that infuriating grin on her face, which Betty definitely wouldn't have put up with if she was in a better state of mind. To make matters worse, the other girl was looking at her with shameless desire, which was incredibly flattering, but also really overwhelming. Because of course, Betty had got the occasional glance, but to be stared at in this way... God, she really would hate this under other circumstances, but... Betty liked it. God help her, she liked it a lot. Especially because it was MJ. Or maybe just because it was another girl? Both? Whatever. The point was, she liked it way too much, especially as it prevented her from keeping quiet.

Just when she didn't think it could get any worse MJ moved her lips to Betty's neck, bringing her crashing down to the reality of what was happening. She was getting fucked like a slut in an airplane bathroom, her sounds of enjoyment echoing throughout the room. Something she tried to silence by covering her mouth, and eventually biting down on her own hand, but it was just no use. Everything that was happening to her just felt so good, and all it took was in addition of another finger, and a slight increase in the pace, to bring her to the edge of orgasm. Something that she would have gladly begged for in that moment, if she could take her hand away from her face without letting out a sound which would echo throughout the plane. Then, somehow, it once again got even worse, and yet more pleasurable.

"You like that baby? You like me fingering your hot little cunt?" MJ wasn't able to resist taunting directly into Betty's ear, and then when the other girl's pussy tightened and then gushed around her fingers she continued, "Mmmmmmmmm yeah you do, yeah you do. You like it. You love it! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, you loved being fucked by a girl. God, and people like you used to call ME a dyke. Well, look at you now, Little Ms Perfect. About to cum all over my fingers, oooooooooooh, to cover them with your fucking cum, like a good girl. And you do want to be a good girl for me, don't you Betty? Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, cum! Cum for me! Cum like a good girl! Yes, that's it... that's it! Oh fuck!"

While Betty hadn't actually called anyone a dyke, she had done nothing when that kind of abuse had been thrown around, and she had never felt more guilty for that. Especially as her 'punishment' was to have the most incredible orgasm of her life when Michelle Jones combined those last words with rubbing her clit with her thumb and biting down on her neck, marking her territory. Marking Betty as hers forever. Which was ridiculous, but it felt like the gospel truth is Betty realized she'd never had a real orgasm before. That this was an orgasm. One so powerful, that she didn't care who heard her. She still tried to muffle the screams, but there was no way she was able to do it completely, and at that moment she didn't care, just as long as the ecstasy continued.

For better or for worse, it did, MJ dropping to her knees before her, pushing down her pants and panties, and beginning to attack Betty's poor little clit with her tongue. Another girl was licking her clit while finger fucking her, and it was Michelle Jones who was doing it, and Betty was just done. She became a writhing mess of flesh, completely unable to think, just feel. And she had no idea how long she stayed like that. It felt like both an eternity, and not nearly long enough. And when it was over, MJ slowly pulling her fingers out of Betty's pussy and standing up, the poor blonde slumped back against the sink, which was uncomfortable, but she literally had nothing left in her to stop. The brunette had literally wrecked her, and she wasn't sure she would ever recover.

Poor Betty could only watch helplessly as MJ pressed her lips to hers, making her taste herself. Then when Betty didn't respond the little ass hole pulled back, and grinned wickedly, then took the fingers which had just been inside Betty into her mouth, and then slowly but seductively suck them clean. Oh God, another girl was tasting her. MJ was tasting Betty's pussy, and it made the poor blonde want to cum again. Hell, she was way too tired for it, but she really, really wanted to grab the brunette's head and shove it between her legs in that moment. Or maybe give MJ that treat, as it really did feel like she owed her. She just needed like a million years to recover first.

"You ever want someone to make you cum like that again, just ask." MJ offered smugly, before heading back to her seat, giving her poor classmate some much-needed time to recover, unaware that they were both really hoping this wouldn't be the last time they had some fun together while far from home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man: Far From Home or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"And... Betty and MJ in Room 7."

"What?" Betty murmured in disbelief.

Their teacher Mr Harrington sighed, and then groaned, "If you want to swap, you're going to have to talk to the other girls. We only have so many rooms."

"No it's, it's fine." Betty blushed.

Just in case Mr Harrington continued, "And no swapping with boys. I won't have any funny business on this trip."

"I said, it's fine!" Betty snapped, grabbing the key from her teacher and making towards their room.

"Why wouldn't it be?" MJ smirked, before beginning to follow her new roommate.

*

Betty Brant wasn't the kind of girl to swear out loud, but right now it was all she could do to keep herself from screaming fuck, fuck, FUCK! She was always so careful, thinking every little decision she made out first, practically planning out her entire life while only in her teens. And yet, somehow she hadn't seen this coming. Not until Mr Harrington started listing off the list of names, and pairing everybody off, she somehow hadn't even thought of the possibility that she'd have to share a bedroom with Michelle Jones, who about six hours ago had been knuckle deep inside her, giving Betty by far the best orgasm of her life. Meaning that she was probably in for the most awkward night of her life. Or...

The alternative was certainly appealing, but Betty had no intention of letting anything to distract her from her life goals, especially not the way Michelle Jones made her feel. Which was going to be hard, as even when Betty managed to make it down the hall without looking back, she felt MJ's presents the entire time. Then all it took was one look to see that infuriatingly smirking face and Betty was already melting, her body tingling at the thought of what MJ had so effortlessly done to her. And what she might do again. Oh God, why couldn't any of her actual friends gone on this trip? Like Liz, and... okay, maybe that was it, and she had moved away, but there was a lot of girls she was friendly with, who hadn't fucked her, which would've been preferable.

"So roomie, what do ya want to do first?" MJ teased flirtatiously as soon as the door had closed behind them, because of course she did.

For a few long seconds Betty just stared at her new roommate, and then she turned, walked straight into the bathroom, closed and then locked it behind her. Thank God for the small mercy of this place having an en suite bathroom. It would've been a bad look if she had walked straight out of her room, and rested her back against the door, like she was doing now. Although maybe the alternative. would've been preferable, because no one was likely to have noticed, and she wouldn't now be trapped in a room with no escape. Oh well, maybe MJ would take the hint and leave her alone? Or better yet, quickly unpack and then go downstairs to explore? No, Betty was not that lucky, as a sudden knock caused her heart to jump almost right out of her body.

"Hey, listen. I'm sorry, okay? I just... I make inappropriate jokes when I'm feeling insecure or uncomfortable. Or both. Which is like... all the time." MJ admitted softly, before offering, "And I'm going to need to use that room eventually, so how about this, you come out right now, and I promise not to make anymore jokes, or talk about it. At all. It'll be like it never happened. I promise."

There was long pause, then Betty opened the door a crack and pushed, "You promise."

"I promise." MJ nodded.

Another pause, this one brief, and then Betty relented, "Okay."

She then cautiously opened the door, half expecting MJ to jump her. Which was ridiculous, because of course MJ just started unpacking, trying not to even look at her, while Betty did the exact same thing. Although that last thought wasn't quite as ridiculous as the fact that Betty was disappointed it didn't happen. For God sakes, she just got exactly what she wanted? Hadn't she? At least under the circumstances? So why was she so disappointed? Wait, maybe this wasn't over? Maybe MJ was just biding her time, and any minute now she was going to make a move? Was that what Betty really wanted? To spend the rest of her once in a lifetime trip around Europe thinking about Michelle Jones, and whether or not she would make a move on her? wasn't that was worse than the alternative. Possibly also worse. Or better, considering what one of the outcomes could be.

"So seriously, what do you want to do now?" MJ asked once they were done unpacking in a horribly awkward silence, before quickly clarifying, "Do you want to knock on a few doors, see if anyone wants to explore? Or, do you just want to hang out here and chill? Or do you want some time apart? Because that's cool, I get it, I can totally go do my own thing."

There was a brief pause, then Betty abruptly turned to the other girl and blurted out, "I'm not gay!"

"So, we are talking about it then?" MJ chuckled softly after another brief pause, then pointed out, "You know we went over this part, right?"

"I know." Betty said, feeling and sounding incredibly awkward, "I just... I felt the need to repeat it."

"Okay then." MJ shrugged dismissively, and then pushed, "Is that it?"

Another pause, this one the longest yet, then when MJ started turning away Betty blurted out, "Did you mean it? You know, when you said..."

"You ever want someone to make you cum like that again, just ask?" MJ repeated herself with a smug smile on her face.

"That was pretty verbatim." Betty said dryly.

"Which you'd know, if you had been thinking about it ever since it happened." MJ pointed out with another smile.

Yet another pause, this one brief, then Betty pointed out, "You didn't answer the question."

"Yes. I'd fuck you again in a heartbeat." MJ said without hesitation, "The real question is, are you brave enough to ask for it? Admit you want me to fuck you? To make you cum? Huh? Is that what you want?"

"I..." Betty gulped, and then whispered softly, "Yes."

Which caused MJ to cautiously add, "Prove it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man: Far From Home or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

MJ was more than half expecting Betty to tell her forget the whole thing, and a worst-case scenario freaking out and accuse her of trying to make her gay, while repeating 'I'm not gay' like over 9000 times. Instead she got the best case scenario, in which the other girl grabbed onto her face and pulled her into a kiss. Admittedly, this was far from a done deal, as Betty was definitely the kind of girl who could freak out at any moment. Maybe even just before MJ was going to get off. Or even get Betty off. Which made MJ question why she was even bothering, given how much hassle this arrangement was turning out to be. Hell, this was kind of why she didn't bother with people in general, as until recently, she hadn't thought it was worth it to even have friends, as it was just so much work.

But to her annoyance it turned out to be worth it, as she now really enjoyed the company of Peter and Ned, even though she would never tell them that, and even though Betty screamed high maintenance it just may be worth it for those soft lips alone. Oh yes, feeling the soft lips of prim and proper Betty Brant pressed against her own was an incredible rush, especially as it also meant that their bodies were pressed against each other in all the right places. Something Betty actually encouraged, as her hands slowly slid around to the back of MJ's neck, pulling her slightly more firmly against her. Not to be outdone, MJ did the same by wrapping her own hands around the other girl's lower back.

Despite their enhanced closeness the kiss remained soft, slow and sweet for felt an eternity. In reality it was probably only a few minutes, but MJ was still very new to kissing, and this was the only girl she'd kissed, with this being the second time she'd done it. So all in all she felt it was understandable she lost track of time. Especially as it seemed they both did, Betty not even hinting that she wanted MJ's tongue until much later. However as soon as she did MJ jumped at the chance, because she at least knew enough to look out for that, and then gently pushed her tongue into the welcoming mouth in front of her. That tongue was massaged by that mouth and the other tongue, as the two teenagers allowed their hormones to get the better of them.

Not only did the kiss become more heated but they started sliding her hands all over each other's bodies, MJ ended up pinning Betty's smaller body down onto one of the beds. Honestly MJ wasn't even aware of doing it, her body going into business for herself and instinctively moving them to where she wanted the other girl. There was then several more minutes of making out, and if this was all they did today that would actually be okay with MJ. Admittedly it wouldn't be ideal, but she could take a nice long shower later while imagining this and the earlier fun they'd had on the plane. Of course, she didn't want to settle for just this, but she also didn't want to push Betty too much, and ruin what could be a fun addition to this vacation. So she'd have to tread very lightly, especially for the next few minutes.

Betty broke the kiss and gasped loudly as MJ's hands slid underneath her shirt and started massaging her back and sides. Which was nothing compared to what she had done earlier, but it vividly reminded her of that, which was overwhelming enough for the inexperienced teen. Of course MJ took this opportunity to start kissing, licking and even digging her teeth into Betty's neck, making sure that even if she had failed leaving a mark on the plane, she definitely succeeded this time. Something Betty really, really should complain about, but it was impossible for her in that moment, because she was just so overwhelmed. Or maybe it was possible, because she suddenly froze as the brunette pulled off her blouse, and then tried to remove her shirt, the blonde making sure to not move her arms up so that shirt wasn't going anywhere.

Which caused MJ to whisper cautiously in her ear, "Want me to stop?"

"No." Betty answered without hesitation.

There was a brief pause, and then MJ asked, "Can I?"

She pulled on her shirt to make clear what she meant, which made Betty want to give a snarky reply, but instead she softly pushed, "You first. Please? I, I think it would help."

MJ raised an eyebrow, but then simply said, "Okay."

In the moment it had seemed like a good idea, like the trick of imagining the audience in their underwear. Only Betty had never done that, and that was stupid, because the only thing she'd imagined more weird and awkward was that, exactly maybe this. Except maybe Michelle Jones getting off the bed, and then stood boldly in the middle of the room, and started taking off her clothes. It wasn't sexy, it wasn't erotic, but it was still the hottest thing Betty had ever seen, because fuck! Just... FUCK! She had known Michelle Jones was beautiful, and if she started dressing better and/or being more social she could rule any school she was at, but she wasn't just pretty enough to be popular in school. No, she was like, supermodel hot.

"Wow... you're... wow..." Betty stammered, making a total fool of herself. 

"Thanks." MJ said bashfully, before quickly adding, "But don't you think it makes you a bit over dressed?"

"Oh, right." Betty blushed, lowering her head.

"You don't have too." MJ said softly and awkwardly, "We can just..."

Honestly Betty really, really appreciated the sentiment, but she was afraid if she back down now she would lose her nerve, not be able to do it again, then she would obsess over her failure for the rest of the trip. So for better or for worse she took a deep breath, yanked her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Without pausing she then undid her pants and pulled them down her legs, before slowly stepping out of them, grateful that she had removed her shoes before getting on the bed. Although she then had to take her socks off, which was a little awkward and unsexy, but it was preferable to then find herself standing there in her underwear, and then after a few long seconds, reaching behind her to unhook her bra.

Despite the fact that she'd done that a thousand times suddenly it was like she'd forgotten the combination to her phone, and after a few embarrassing seconds of fumbling MJ made matters worse by asking, "Do you want some help?"

The answer to that should've been a hard no, because what kind of girl needed helped taking off her own bra? However MJ took Betty being mortified by the question and the situation as consent, and it didn't really help that Betty couldn't find the words to correct her. So instead Betty just stood there as MJ walked up to her, and undid the bra embarrassingly easily, before gently pulling it off of her. There was then a brief pause, before Michelle Jones got down onto her knees in front of her, and with a one last look upwards for consent grabbed hold of the blonde's panties and slowly pulled them down her legs, while she could feel the brunette's hot breath against her needy little twat. Oh God, this was so hot.

"Lay down." MJ softly ordered after a few long seconds.

"Okay." Betty softly replied, and obeyed.

MJ watched Betty go, briefly getting a look at that cute little butt of hers before she laid down on her back on the bed. Betty looked adorably bashful, despite how pretty which she was, MJ getting back to her feet and then just enjoying the view for a few long seconds, before she crawled onto the bed and over the other girl's body. She tried to make sure the didn't brush against each other, so it wasn't too overwhelming for 'Little Miss I'm Not Gay' but inevitably they did a little, and then even more when they were face to face, and MJ gently and cautiously pushed herself downwards. Although then they were distracted by the fact that they fell into another kiss, this one immediately passionate from the get-go, probably because of the fact that they were now both naked, and then those naked bodies were pressed against each other.

Which was overwhelming even for MJ, and this was her idea. But instead of being off-putting, like apparently was for the uptight white girl, MJ only got more excited to use for the new areas which are open to her. Which was why it wasn't long before she began sliding her hands all over Betty's body, while making sure to keep to the PG areas. Whether she was distracted by the kiss, or just really getting into it, Betty actually returned the favour, which seemed promising. She even grabbed hold of the black girl's butt, and gave it a little squeeze, pushing MJ to reach underneath them and return the favour. Then when that seem to go well, she pushed things even further by cupping Betty's boobs with both her hands.

This caused Betty to break the kiss with a sharp gasp, but before MJ could get worried about pushing things too far the other girl initiated another kiss, which she was only too happy to respond too. And she continued to be happy for the next few minutes, especially as she wasn't the only one gripping the other soft body with increasing eagerness. However, it also made her maybe get a little carried away, because all of a sudden she was breaking that kiss and wrapping her lips around one of those pretty little nipples. MJ had meant to build up to that, slowly kiss her way down the other girl's body, maybe linger on her neck a little, and she wondered if she messed up by rushing this. However, Betty gave a very, very positive response, so she decided to risk it.

Luckily Betty continued responding positively as MJ gently sucked on that nipple, and occasionally swirled her tongue around it for a few long seconds, before moving over to the other nipple and then repeated the process. She then went back and forth with the same response, namely Miss I'm Not Gay' gasping, whimpering, and even moaning in what was clearly pure pleasure. Which got even better when MJ increase the force behind the licking and sucking. This in turn had her frantically aching to move on to the next act. To go 'lower'. To go down on another girl! Like, properly this time. However after jumping straight from kissing to nipple sucking and licking MJ forced herself to linger on that area for Betty's sake, given how unsure of herself the girl had seemed to be at the start of all of this.

Betty guessed that was what was happening, as it was fairly obvious, and for the most part she appreciated it a lot. After all, just this act was overwhelming for her, and she was pretty close to asking MJ just to finger her a little, like they did in the plane. At this point, it felt like that was all it would take to make her cum. It probably wouldn't even take that much. But part of her was hoping for more, even if she wasn't sure she could handle it. But of course, she couldn't just tell the other girl what she wanted. No, that would imply she was sure what she wanted, and she wasn't. No, she was a hot mess of different emotions, and all she could do for a few long minutes was writhe around on the bed, and make pathetic sounds.

After what felt like an eternity of pleasurably torturous foreplay MJ slowly kissed her way down Betty's stomach, causing Betty to let out a loud, grateful cry. It didn't matter that MJ lingered on her stomach a little too long, she was finally getting what she wanted. Only not, because infuriating Michelle Jones went right past her pussy and started kissing up and down her inner thighs, making it painfully clear exactly what Betty wanted her to do, and yet still the future reporter couldn't find the words. Not until she was finally directly asked, and this time there was no hesitation or gay panic. No, this time she shamelessly pleaded for what she so desperately needed.

"Can I taste you?" MJ softly asked, pretty much directly against Betty's pussy.

"YES!" Betty cried out way too loudly, quickly following it up with a whimper of, "Please? Oh please, mmmmmmmm, taste me. Lick me! Fuck me! Oh fuck me MJ, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Again Betty wasn't fond of using vulgar language, but she just couldn't help herself in that moment. Although that outburst didn't last long, because soon Betty was grabbing one of the pillows and shoving it over her face too, desperately trying to muffle her cry of ecstasy as MJ's tongue touched her twat, and started slowly sliding over it. Starting from the bottom, worked it's way all over her pussy, and then lingered on her clit at the end there. Which was a process which was repeated over and over again, driving Betty completely crazy. Oh wow, she now understood why people were totally obsessed with sex. Maybe especially oral sex, which she was experiencing for the very first time, at least properly. Because sure, MJ's tongue had massaged her clit on the plane, but this was so much more intense.

Especially because it wasn't just the first time she was getting a proper pussy licking. No, it was also another girl doing this to her, in her second ever lesbian experience. And she was doing the most lesbian thing possible. Well, except for actually licking pussy herself, something she now felt bound to do to MJ. It was only fair after all. But could she really do it? And did it matter, when this normally antisocial girl was stepping so far out of her usual comfort zone to make her feel this good? So good, that for a while she wasn't even more at about returning the favour, or anything really. No, her brilliant brain just completely shut down, and her entire world became the pure pleasure that was having her pussy licked.

MJ did a good job of hiding it, but she was extremely worried that she wouldn't like eating pussy. Sure she enjoyed what she had tasted on Betty's clit, and on her fingers, but maybe it would be different straight from the source? Or maybe it would get boring, just repeating the same motion over and over? Or maybe she just wouldn't be good at it? Or maybe there was something she hadn't thought of yet? So she was greatly relieved when she instantly loved the taste. In fact, it was even better straight from the source. And how could she possibly get bored, when she was constantly tasting that flavour? Or hearing those wonderful sounds as she was squeezing out of Betty, which was perfectly audible despite that pillow. Which in turn, was pretty conclusive evidence that the other girl was enjoying this.

The only real concern she had left was whether or not she was any good at it. Because sure, Betty seemed to be enjoying herself, but surely anyone would react the same if they were being orally pleasured? Although to be fair, they were just both dumb kids. Well, more accurately inexperienced kids. Betty would probably throw a hissy fit if MJ implied she was dumb. But the point was, it wasn't like Betty was sitting there judging every move that she made. No, Little Miss I'm Not Gay' was happily taking everything she was given while whimpering, moaning and crying out in pure pleasure. Which made MJ very proud of herself, despite the fact that she wasn't even really trying.

At least not at first. No, she was savouring giving head this way for the very first time. And to be fair, giving both girls time to adjust to it. Then she was more than happy to just keep going, as there was no where they had to be right now, and MJ was really getting into it. However she had a growing desire to make the other girl cum for her, and this slow shit just wasn't going to cut it. Oh no, she needed to pick up her game, and that's exactly what she did. Although she learned her lesson about skipping stages, and made sure to do it slowly, simply starting off by dishing out slightly faster licks, that alone providing more of the addictively good liquid she was eagerly swallowing.

She then got even more to swallow as she increasingly lingered on Betty's clit. MJ had been hitting it briefly with every lick, but experimentally she twirled her tongue around it, and then when the response was extremely positive she did it again, and again, and again. After a while she even took it into her mouth to suck on it, giving Betty the same treatment that she'd given her on the plane. Which made it very, very tempting to just shove her fingers inside of Betty's needy little cunt and be done with it. But that was exactly the reason MJ didn't. She didn't want to be done with this. No, she wanted to keep eating pussy until Betty was literally begging her to make her cum. Oh yes, she wanted to keep eating pussy until Miss I'm Not Gay' was literally begging another girl to make her cum.

Betty desperately wanted to do just that, even though it was kind of embarrassing. Although the reason she didn't was the exact same reason she suspected MJ wasn't making her cum without prompting, that being that she wanted to make this last as long as possible. Because she had never known this kind of pleasure in all her life. Sure, there had been the fingering, but that felt rushed by comparison. This was long, drawn-out, and Betty loved every second of it. Even towards the end, as not cumming pretty much became physically painful. Unfortunately she had to focus on non-sexy things to stop herself from begging for more, like listing all the things she wanted to see and do on this trip, not involving sex with MJ. But that wasn't good enough, because her thoughts kept going back to MJ, and it was the same when thinking about most anything else.

The one exception was trying to remember whether or not the hotel room door was locked. She couldn't remember locking at, and she wasn't sure whether MJ did either, and what if they were discovered by a teacher? MJ's friends Peter and/or Ned? Or worse, Flash. Oh God, what if Flash Thompson got a picture of them, or even filmed them, having sex and then posted it on the Internet? Oh God, that would truly ruin her life. And yet, she couldn't bear the thought of MJ's mouth and tongue to be away from her pussy even for a second, even if it meant this unnecessary risk. And to her shame, eventually even the possibility of getting caught was a turn on, at which point she just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Please... oh please MJ, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh MJ, make me cum!" Betty cried out desperately, removing the pillow from her mouth to do so. Of course that wasn't enough, Betty barely hesitating before she added, "Oooooooooooh yesssssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, make me cum! I need to cum, oh please, pleasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, make me... oh my God! Ah fuck! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME! FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Poor Betty ended up leaving that pillow off of her face for way, way too long, especially considering how much time she had just devoted to worrying about making too much noise. But she just couldn't help herself, at that point her desperate need to cum was just totally overwhelming her. It might have been alright if MJ had teased her for a little bit longer, like she was expecting her to quite honestly, but to her surprise the other girl almost immediately shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Betty's pussy. Oh God, another girl's tongue was inside her! She was being fucked with a girl tongue! Oh God! Oh God, this was so gay! And she loved every second of it.

Just those overwhelming thoughts could have probably made her cum, but combined with the overwhelming physical pleasure she was being bombarded with gave her the most powerful climax of her life. Easily twice as powerful as the one she had on the plane, especially as she was given time to recover from it. No, MJ barely waited until that orgasm was over before starting to fuck her to another climax, and then repeat the process over and over again, until once again Betty was incapable of thinking. Unsurprisingly, her last coherent thought she had was she would do just about anything to feel this way again, even if it was gay. But especially if it involved Michelle Jones in any way, shape or form.

MJ loved tasting Betty's pussy straight from the source, tasting her cum was even better. Oh God yes, MJ was instantly addicted to that flavour, which was so overwhelming the majority of it flowed out all over her face, instead of going down her throat and into her belly were it belonged. It was a mistake she promised herself would never happen again. Luckily she got her chance for redemption by tongue fucking the other girl more or less through that climax and straight onto another. This time she was much quicker off the drawer, removing her tongue straight away, and wrapping her lips firmly around that entrance so she could swallow at least the majority of that heavenly liquid.

Which was a process which she gleefully repeated for a few long minutes, trying to fuck every orgasm possible out of prim and proper Betty Brant. Well, as many as possible, without knocking her unconscious, as MJ was still hoping that the other girl would have some energy left to return the favour. Then again, did she really want to risk not getting to do this again? Because surely all MJ would have to do at this point was rub her pussy a little bit and she would cum right away. Hell, it kind of felt like she wouldn't even have to do that, that if she swallowed enough girl cum, or just gave Betty enough orgasms, she would cum herself, just from the sheer joy of it all. And the overwhelming thought of indulging in her bi-curious nature.

At this point, MJ would definitely call herself more straight up bi than bi-curious. Because she definitely still like guys, but she was also now 100% absolutely no doubt in her mind into girls. But she also really wanted to be able to do this again, so as much as it pained her, she prioritize Betty's pleasure over even swallowing as much girl cum as she could. That involved continuing to tongue fuck the other girl as hard as she could, and even replace her tongue with her fingers, pushing first one and then two of them into the other. Although there was definitely something to be said for having another girl cumming all over her fingers, or better yet in her face, as again, it was allowing her to truly indulge in her love for women.

One other thing she did for Betty's benefit was lift herself up, push that pillow away from the other girl's face, and kiss her. Which was probably good for both of them, as it did a better job of muffling Betty's screams of pleasure, and thus avoiding some unwanted attention. But the main reason was to allow Betty to taste her own cum and pussy cream on her lips and tongue, which as she correctly guessed was a hell of a turn on for the usually uptight girl. So much so that the sweet and innocent blonde flipped them over so the brunette was on her back, then all of a sudden she was yanking MJ's fingers out of her and truly switching their positions. Oh God, in the blink of an eye Betty Brant had her face inches away from MJ's cunt, which was all it took to have Michelle Jones desperately begging.

To be fair Betty just stared it for a few long seconds, and then MJ whimpered, "Please, make me cum! I need to cum. I need it, please, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, please? Finger me! Eat me! Rub me! I don't care, just please do something! Anything! Please? Ooooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, please Betty, fuck me and make me cum! Oh fuck yeah, make me cum, make me-"

"Turnover." Betty suddenly ordered.

MJ briefly frowned at this command, but she was way too horny to argue, so it was not long before she was flipping herself over onto her stomach, then pushing herself up onto all fours so that her needy hole was pretty much hitting Betty right in the face. She then opened her mouth to beg for some action, only for it to suddenly happen, which caused her eyes to go wide. Which would've probably happened no matter what, but it was just so sudden. Also, it wasn't the hole MJ had been expecting, had been about to beg to have touched. No, prim and proper Betty Brant grabbed hold of her ass cheeks, spread them wide apart as possible, and then slid her tongue over MJ's butt hole.

"Holy shit!" MJ gasped.

Of all the things MJ had imagined Betty Brant doing to her, this was pretty much the very last on her list. Mostly because she hadn't thought the uptight girl would ever even consider it, which made her very curious what else this girl might be willing to do. Which was one hell of an added bonus to all of this, which was surprisingly pleasurable. Maybe it was because she was just extremely on edge from eating pussy for what felt like hours, but the rim job was way more pleasurable than she thought it would be when she had occasionally continued doing it. Especially because these were no dainty, reluctant little licks. No, this girl was really getting into it, tonguing her ass hole like she was trying to win a prize.

In a way she did, almost immediately after she moved one of those hands from her cheeks to her needy little pussy. Well, maybe not that quick, not exactly, but it was pretty close. Especially considering Betty took the time to rub MJ's clit, which was unsurprisingly so much more rewarding when someone else was doing it. Then after a few long minutes of that, and frantic licking to her back entrance, a finger was slowly introduced to her front entrance, getting as far as the knuckle and then beginning to slide in and out before MJ finally achieved a climax of her own. Her very first by another person, and it was a girl at that. And then there was the fact of who this was, the combination of those things, making that orgasm easily the best of her life. Especially as Betty then didn't immediately stop.

She had thought there was a chance that would happen, either because Betty would have a sudden realization of exactly what she was doing, and freak out, or she would be simply grossed out by it. Surprisingly, the exact opposite happened, MJ's orgasm only pushing Betty to eat her ass even more passionately, swirling her tongue around it, as well as simply sliding her tongue up and down. Hell, she even spit on it. Spat on her butt hole, and then rubbed it in with her tongue. God, that was nasty. Best of all, she added another finger inside MJ's pussy, and picked up the speed of the fingering, making MJ cum over and over again, until she didn't want to hold herself up, and instead just kept her lower half in the air, while her lower half rested on the bed. Which was a good thing, as it made it easier to muffle her sounds of enjoyment.

Betty would like to be mad that MJ hadn't done that sooner, as she was making way too much noise. Of course, at that moment her entire concentration was on returning the favour and making the other girl cum even half as hard and frequently as she had. Admittedly, this was mostly for the selfish reason that she was hoping to receive that kind of pleasure again, but also, she genuinely felt the need to make MJ feel good too. To make the other girl feel good. To make the other girl cum, by any means necessary, even if that meant tonguing her ass hole. Which was another reason she was thinking about the noise, as the thought of exactly what she was doing echoed in her mind over and over again.

Later she would also admit to herself, and to MJ, it was kind of ridiculous that she had chosen this is somehow the easier option than eating pussy. In hindsight it was ridiculous, but eating pussy had just felt a little too overwhelming. Maybe even a little too gay, despite what she had just done, and what she then did. Also, in the moment Betty was kind of hoping that MJ would have been the one to finger herself, but once she started making MJ feel good, she kind of got lost in it, and then the fingering just kind of happened. Although it was effective, so it wasn't like she could complain. Oh yes, she was now very into getting the other girl off with her fingers and tongue, even if it wasn't in the way that she thought she would have too.

Of course, this wasn't something she had been planning to do. She just saw that MJ's other hole looked clean, and somehow less threatening, and bizarrely thought in the moment that she could just get away with that, as it was the kind of thing no one would ever think that she would do, and to be fair, that she wouldn't do under normal circumstances. To her shame she got into it far more than she should have, going so far as to literally push her tongue into MJ's butt towards the end. She didn't get very far, but the fact that she got even a little bit of her tongue into another girl's ass was another overwhelming thought, which left her mindlessly working over Michelle Jones, until she had the 'too cool for school' black girl face down in the duvet and whimpering for mercy.

Eventually her lower half even collapsed, and while Betty briefly went with it, pushing her face deeper into that butt crack in the process, and using her fingers to hammer one more climax out of the other girl, after that realization hit and she suddenly pulled away, embarrassed by what she had done. The two girls then just lay there for a few long minutes catching their breath, and thinking about what they had just done. Or at least, Betty thought about it, obsessed over it, and silently freaked out over what had just happened. And yet, to her surprise, she didn't regret it. Not even for a second. No, she may be confused about a lot of things, but Betty couldn't deny, at least to herself, that she wanted to do this again. Which was even more the case when she started sucking her cum coated fingers clean.

Then MJ broke the silence with a chuckle, causing Betty to frown and ask, "What?"

"Nothing." MJ lied with a grin as she watched prim and proper Betty Brant greedily suck those girl cum covered fingers clean, before she eventually revealed, "I was just thinking how I was worried that you were going to be a boring, stick in the mud, no fun roommate. Before we joined the mile high club, obviously. And now..."

Betty hit her with a pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man: Far From Home or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Ms Jones, not having a desert?"

MJ's response was, "Thanks, but I already ate."

And Betty Brant died. Or at least, she felt like she did, if just for a moment, Betty vividly picturing herself dying from embarrassment and her soul drifting away from her body, in the process getting one last look at her face, which went ghostly white, and then bright red. Luckily they were in the middle of a crowded and noisy restaurant, most of the other students living up to the American stereotype of the obnoxious tourist, yelling over each other in order to be heard. To be fair, they weren't the only ones, although the place was basically full of tourists, because this place was cheap and it was now late at night. As a result their teacher shrugged off the comment, thinking nothing of it, while most of the class didn't hear. Unfortunately, some of them had to, hence the dying.

Then the teacher asked, "What about you Betty?"

Poor Betty was still too stunned to respond, at least not before MJ gleefully added, "It's okay, she already had a little something too."

Betty kicked her new roommate underneath the table, which honestly made matters worse, given that MJ's friends Peter Parker and Ned Leeds were sitting right next to them, and while they didn't seem to think anything of MJ's comments the kick caused them to frown, especially Peter, who looked right at her. Luckily all Betty had to do was glare at him and he returned his attention to his menu, looking for all the world like a scolded puppy. In that moment Betty kind of saw the same thing MJ must see in him. Because he really was kind of cute, and sweet, and total boyfriend material. If you were interested in that kind of thing. Which Betty was, just not now. Because she was still straight, right? Well, mostly. What was happening with Michelle Jones didn't count, because this was just a holiday fling and MJ was so hot anyone would want her.

It was kind of hard for Betty to convince herself of that, but MJ was making it easy by being a little ass hole, and not just with those comments. Throughout the entire meal one of MJ's hands had been touching her in some small way, either touching Betty's hand, her lower back, or even her thigh. And it wasn't just resting her hand there, as it was initially, but MJ massaging those areas with her fingers, which should have been weird and off-putting, or even ticklish, but after making her cum a ridiculous amount of times with those fingers, not to mention everything else they did, was somehow making every touch electric. The kind of electric which made her previously satisfied body ache for more. But she had to ignore that feeling and focus on the anger she felt towards MJ for doing that, and especially saying those things, in public.

She wanted to yell and scream at her, but MJ wasn't making it easy, because as soon as the meal was over MJ asked, "Hey, there's a supermarket just outside the hotel. Me and Betty were going to check it out, maybe get some snacks for tomorrow, or whatever. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure." Ned said without hesitation.

"I've got nothing else I have to do." Peter said with a weird sense of relief.

Which was weird, but Peter was always saying weird stuff, so Betty shrugged it off. Besides, she was busy being silently mad at MJ for ensuring that she couldn't scold her for her appalling behaviour. No, poor Betty would just have to hang on to that rage until they got back to the hotel room. Then again it didn't take them long to get to the supermarket, and instead of sticking together Ned and Peter went off in their own direction. More accurately, they went to the sweet section, where Betty thought they were all going, only for MJ to grab her by the hand and pull her towards the frozen food. Which distracted her, but now they were more or less alone the blonde couldn't pass up the opportunity to blow off some steam a little bit.

"What the hell was that?" Betty hissed.

"What was what?" MJ said, almost succeeding in sounding innocent, which just infuriated Betty even more.

"You know what?" Betty whisper yelled, turning some heads for a moment, which caused Betty to blush. But thankfully everyone went back to minding their own business soon afterwards, allowing her to protest softly, "If I had known you were going to say stuff like that, I would have never, you know..."

"Let me fuck you?" MJ questioned bluntly, but thankfully softly. Then when she saw Betty's horrified expression in return MJ added, "Relax, it wasn't like anyone really heard anything in there. And even if they did, they shrugged it off."

"You don't know that." Betty whined.

"You want me to ask Peter and Ned? See if they thought anything by it?" MJ teased.

"No!" Betty snapped, once again turning heads as she was too loud, "But you can't keep saying stuff like that, or someone is going to figure it out, you know?"

"If you're going to have sex, you really should be able to say it." MJ quipped nonchalantly, and then when she received another angry look from the other girl she placated her, "Relax. No one is going to figure it out."

"You don't know that." Betty whined.

"Sure I do." MJ insisted, again nonchalantly, and then when she received another look she explained with a sigh, "Look, they may be considered the smartest kids in New York, or even the country, but they're still horny teenage boys on vacation, and their stressed out teachers. Meaning that they're distracted."

Suddenly there was a loud crash, followed by Peter's voice echoing throughout the store, "Sorry!"

"And also, idiots." MJ added in her traditionally dry tone, and Betty couldn't help but laugh at it.

Unfortunately it was short-lived, because as much as Betty hated to admit it, MJ had a point, causing her to sigh, "Fine, but if you're wrong..."

"I'm not." MJ insisted, before finally picking up a can of whipped cream, nodding, and announcing, "There, this will do. Now we just need to get fruit."

"Wait..." Betty frowned, and then once she had MJ's full attention she questioned, "No ice cream?"

MJ smiled evilly, "Why do you think we need ice cream?"

"Erm..." Betty hesitantly began, not liking the look on MJ's face one bit, but continuing, "Aren't you making a banana split? You know, with the whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and sprinkles?"

"No, I'm not making a banana split." MJ revealed, leaning in so she could whisper, "I'm making a Betty Split."

And Betty Brant died of embarrassment, again. And then again, when she quickly squeaked, "What?"

"You know..." MJ grinned, even leaning back and increasing the sound of her voice as she began to explain, "It's like a banana split, except-"

"No, I got it." Betty interrupted her hurriedly.

"So do you want to get ice cream?" MJ offered.

"No!" Betty hissed.

"Because we can you know." MJ continued, absolutely loving this, "Hey, what's your favourite flavour? I'm guessing chocolate, and we can totally get that for you if you really want, but personally, I actually really like vanilla."

"Oh God." Betty whimpered.

"Hey guys, you got everything?" Peter asked cheerily, then noticed what MJ had in her hands and his eyes lit up, "Ooooooooh, making a banana split?"

"Something like that." MJ smirked, and then because she couldn't resist, "Hey Peter, what's your favourite flavour?"

"Of ice cream?" Peter questioned hopefully, before grinning, "That's easy, chocolate."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." MJ quipped, thinking back to Peter's last crush, and the one she was pretty sure he had now.

"Huh?" Peter frowned in confusion.

"I said we'll be just a few more minutes, okay?" MJ beamed.

"Oh, okay." Peter nodded, briefly wondering what he missed, and why Betty had a weird expression on her face, before shrugging it off and going back and search of his best friend.

Once he was out of ear shot Betty grumbled, "I hate you."

MJ just hummed in response, and headed towards the fruit section.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man: Far From Home or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

MJ would have loved to have teased Betty even further by giving a more explicit response, but she could tell she had probably pushed the uptight girl as much as she could at that point, and it was better to back off before she ruined things. After all, the point of all that was not to outright bully Betty, but just to playfully tease her. Also to get into her head. Let her think about what MJ wanted to do, and see if she found it appealing. Which was also why she initially kept her distance from the other girl, not just through the rest of the trip back to the hotel, but for at least an hour once they were back in the safety of their room. This gave Betty plenty of time to sulk about what had happened, and get used to the idea of Food Play.

Then just when MJ had been about to say something, Betty's insecurities clearly got the better of her, because she was the one who broke the silence, "Aren't we going too, you know?"

"You still want too?" MJ questioned hopefully.

"I don't know..." Betty obviously lied, before quickly pointing out, "You went too far, you know that, right?"

"I know, I'm sorry." MJ replied, although admittedly that was because she knew that's what Betty wanted to hear, before admitting, "But... I can be a bit of an ass hole sometimes, and would you even like me, if I wasn't? Isn't that like, part of the appeal for you?"

There was a brief pause, then Betty admitted, "I... I don't want to talk about what I like about you."

"Okay." MJ shrugged, sitting down on the bed next to Betty, "What do you want to talk about?"

Which was really clearly meant as a way out of this conversation, one that Betty barely hesitated to take. Hell, the little goody two shoes immediately dropped her gaze down to MJ's lips, and then back up to her eyes, making it very clear what she was thinking. Then MJ gave her a little smile, hopefully making it crystal clear exactly what she was offering. All of which happened in a couple of seconds, but somehow felt like even less time. Oh yes, it felt like MJ had only just sat down, when Betty was leaning forward, and pressing her lips to hers, in what was an impressively firm kiss for Little Miss I'm Straight. That same totally not gay girl then invited the other girl's tongue to come out to play with her own, an invitation that MJ was only too happy to take her up on.

For a few long minutes the two girls just made out, partly because MJ wanted to give Betty time to relax and get comfortable, and partly because she just really, really liked kissing this girl. Then she very slowly and carefully started removing the other girls clothes. To her delight, not only did Little Miss I'm Not Gay immediately start helping, but she wordlessly insisted on MJ taking off her clothes to join the kissing, so as a result they both ended up being naked along the way, mostly without having to break the lip lock. MJ did eventually break it though, because she still had her heart set on a yummy Betty Split, only to find that Betty was back to looking incredibly nervous. So to try and break the tension she grabbed the whip cream, and then after a brief pause she squirted some on her own nipples.

She was hoping for laughter from that one, but instead Betty just stared longingly at her tits, and softly asked, "I thought you were making a Betty Split?"

"I am." MJ promised softly, "I just thought this could be fun first, don't you think?"

Instead of replying with words Betty continued staring at MJ's tits for a few long seconds, then lent down and cautiously took a cream covered nipple into her mouth. MJ initially gasped at this, but that was quickly followed by a long moan, as Betty slowly sucked that yummy liquid off. She then moved over to the other nipple and repeated the process, before staring up at MJ expectantly. Which in turn made MJ grin wickedly, and then cover both her nipples in cream again, and thus restarting the process. Then to her delight Betty took the can from her, and then used it on her own boobs, causing the two teens to exchange a wide smile, before the black girl happily repeated what the white girl just did to her.

After MJ ordered softly of course, "Lay down."

Betty gulped softly at hearing that order, but didn't hesitate to obey it, laying flat on the bed on her back. MJ, being an ass hole again, just stood there for a few long seconds instead of just getting on with it, leaving Betty feeling exposed and embarrassed. It also made her incredibly flattered that someone as beautiful as Michelle Jones would look at her that way. Then MJ squirted a generous portion of whip cream all over Betty's boobs, especially considering they weren't that big. Although it was a little worrying that MJ went on to squirt three lines of cream up and down her stomach, and one up and down each leg, ending with another generous portion on her pussy. God, Betty was not prepared for how cold it would be against her sensitive flesh, or how it would feel to have it licked off of her.

She then raised an eyebrow as MJ got more goodies, then the ass hole protested with a wicked grin, "What? I said I was making a Betty Split. That means more than just a little whip cream. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, if we're going to do this, we're going to do it right.."

Which may Betty roll her eyes, but she didn't exactly protest when MJ started drenching her body in chocolate sauce and sprinkles, before finally decorating with a few strawberries and cherries. It was a miracle MJ didn't make a joke about the latter, but she didn't need too. The smile on her face said it all, and was more than enough to make Betty blush. Although maybe MJ was just admiring her handiwork? Whatever the case, it wasn't that long before MJ lent down and started eating the food that was decorating Betty's nipples. She replaced it a few times, before concentrating on using her tongue to clean those tits, which very much change the mood between them.

The fruit seemed more weird than sexy to Betty, at least until MJ had her mouth in that area, and her hot breath against her skin. Then she felt that tongue sliding over her, the one which had made her feel so good earlier, and already Betty was throwing her head back and letting out a long, loud moan. Which was followed by several more as her tits were slowly but surely cleaned, the other girl lingering a particularly long time on her nipples. So long that Betty wondered weather MJ had completely forgotten about the rest of her body. But for better or for worse, that wasn't the case, that little tongue beginning to travel over her stomach as she licked up all of the whip cream and chocolate sauce, and ate the cherry which had been placed on her bellybutton.

Every time MJ's tongue would travel downwards to the point she was just above where she needed her the most Betty's poor little heart beat faster, even though deep down she knew she wouldn't be so lucky, especially in the beginning. And sure enough MJ's tongue moved back up every time, until she had got everything there was to get from Betty's upper half. Even then she traveled lower than Betty wanted her too, the brunette simply ignoring the blonde's needy pussy and beginning to travel up and down her legs instead. But that was okay, because this meant the end was in sight, right? God, Betty didn't even care anymore that 'the end' meant another girl licking her pussy. Hell, at that point, she was willing to stick her head out of the window and scream, 'Betty Brant is a lesbian', at the top of her lungs, if it would mean that she would get what she wanted. Well, maybe.

But apparently MJ wasn't done, as suddenly she ordered, "Turn over."

"What?" Betty exclaimed angrily, "You can't be serious?"

"Why not?" MJ raised an eyebrow.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment." Betty whined.

"Me pleasuring you is cruel and unusual punishment?" MJ teased, trying and failing not to smile, "Because if that's how you feel, I can stop..."

"No!" Betty snapped.

"Then turn over." MJ pushed, "Come on, do it, and I'll give you a treat."

"I thought that was what you were doing." Betty pointed out with a grumble, slowly beginning to turn herself onto her side.

"No, this is a treat for me." MJ revealed truthfully, although admittedly she was trying to get Betty to blush. Not only did she succeed, but she did it again as she added, "Trust me, your treats coming."

As well as blushing it had Betty whimpering softly, before she pointed out, "Wait, this will totally mess up the sheets, and I didn't check whether we had a second pair."

"So?" MJ questioned.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Betty asked indignantly.

"With me, duh." MJ scoffed, before pointing out with a grin, "I mean, we might as well do it literally, now we've done it figuratively. Besides, you look like the type that would want to cuddle after."

There was a brief pause, then Betty questioned simply, "And... and you want to do that?"

"Why not?" MJ raised an eyebrow.

Another brief pause, and then Betty finished rolling over while murmuring, "Okay."

MJ wasn't sure why Betty was making a big deal out of the second part of that conversation. The girl wanted to cum, she could respect that, and was even using it against her to get what she wanted, but did Betty seriously think that MJ wasn't going to cuddle her afterwards? Okay, it wasn't exactly something she think she'd need from a guy, or even a girl, but the rules were different for each. She couldn't just treat banging a girl the same as banging a guy. And girls wanted to be held afterwards, didn't they? Admittedly that was a stereotype, and MJ didn't have the experience to know for sure, but she had a very good feeling it was what Betty would want. And she wanted to give this girl what she wanted, eventually. Of course she would be the big spoon, because MJ was the top here. Which was another thing which went without saying.

All of which echoed in MJ's head as she squirted whip cream and chocolate sauce down Betty's legs and back, before placing a generous portion on her ass. Honestly there was at least part of MJ which wanted to get straight to her ultimate destination. Betty would probably let her do it at this stage, especially if she made her cum nice and fast. However, there was also part of her which wanted to slide her tongue all over Betty's body, and that was the part she listened too, just so that she could be sure that by the time she gave the other girl her treat, there was no way she would refuse her. Oh yes, by the time she was done with her, Betty Brant would be begging Michelle Jones to do anything she wanted to her. Something MJ plan to take full advantage of.

Of course MJ didn't quite slide her tongue all over Betty's body, which was kind of a shame really. She was 100% sure when people said that it was an exaggeration, but she spent no time whatsoever on the other girl's feet and hands, and she knew just from playing with her own, they could be very sensitive. But while it was tempting to add them to the equation, it seemed kinder to them both to leave it to another day, in favour of giving Betty a back massage with her tongue, before going back to those legs. MJ even sped up her actions a bit, at lease compared with Betty's front, as the other girl was whimpering desperately with need, especially by the time she was getting the last bit of sticky liquid from the other girl's legs.

She then just admired Betty's whipped cream and chocolate sauce covered backside for a few long seconds, and then when she could sense just how annoyed the uptight girl was getting she began sliding her tongue over that. And okay, maybe she'd over done it with the cream in that area, because she got nothing but whipped cream and chocolate sauce from the first licks. However, it wasn't long after that her tongue touched flesh, and she was literally licking Betty Brant's butt. God, if someone had told her this was going to be something she did on this trip, she would have laughed in their face. And most likely told them to stop being weird, and gross. But here she was, and MJ had to admit, she was having a lot of fun. And she hadn't even got to the best part yet. The part which would make Betty's squirm for her like never before.

Betty thought it was weird that MJ was lingering in that area, but she didn't care, because she was so close to getting what she wanted she could taste it. However when her pussy finally got some attention, it wasn't in the way she was expecting. No, MJ only gave it one or two licks, and she didn't really breakthrough the whip cream much. After that she was using her hand to scoop the liquid directly into her mouth, in between long sessions of rubbing Betty's pussy lips. Which at first was a relief, because at least it was some attention, but after all that build up, it was nowhere near enough to satisfy. And at that point, Betty was just so desperate to get some attention, she was willing to do anything to get it. Even if that meant asking for it.

"MJ please..." Betty whimpered, struggling to find her words, and even blushing as she swore, "Fuck me! Oh God, ooooooooooooh, fuck me good. I want it! Please? Oh please, mmmmmmmmmm, lick me, lick my pussy, finger it, anything, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, anything, just make me cum. Please, you can... oh my God!"

She trailed off, and exclaimed at the end there, as MJ slid her tongue in between her butt cheeks. Which could be dismissed as trying to get all of the whipped cream and chocolate sauce that had been down there, but Betty suspected otherwise. Because there was nothing innocent about Michelle Jones. No, the wicked little rebel girl was trying to push her further into debauchery. And Betty wanted to let her. Oh God, this was so very dirty, and nothing Betty would've ever considered otherwise, but she just needed to cum so bad, and if MJ had proven anything, it was good she was ridiculously good at that. And well, Betty had just said that she would do anything. And those little fingertips rubbing against her cunt the entire time were making it easier. And oh God, it just felt so good.

As Betty predicted MJ licked every drop of chocolate sauce and cream from in between her ass cheeks, and then just kept licking. The only difference being that she started a very deliberate attack on Betty's most private hole in the process, which was exactly where the blonde had thought the brunette was going with this. Oh God, Michelle Jones was licking her ass hole! Giving her a rim job! Oh God, she couldn't believe this was really happening to her. Because Betty had researched all types of sex, and she was actually curious about everything, and this had been one area, she wished they had talked about, because she had no interest in doing it. And yet here she was, and it was way better than she thought it would be.

Of course it couldn't compare to getting her pussy licked, and it felt really, really weird to have something massaging her back there, especially as that something was a girl's tongue. But... God, it was so naughty and wrong, actually doing it was incredibly exciting. And after a while, maybe there was even some physical pleasure too. Not enough to make her cum, but she was sure that MJ's fingers would take care of that. Betty just hope that she wouldn't have to beg too cum for them. Oh who was she kidding? Of course she would have to beg to cum. But after this, and she was willing to wait again, just so that she could savour this unique experience, and allow MJ to do the same.

MJ would probably let Betty cum at this point if she had ask nicely for it. After all, she had teased her more than enough, and it may be good for both of them, if their first rim job was short and sweet. Sort of dipping their toes into the more kinky end of sex. Then again, this wasn't nearly as nasty as MJ feared it would be. In fact, she was having a lot of fun, so she was more than willing to do this for as long as Betty was happy with it. Although she tried to make it up to her by gently rubbing her pussy lips with her fingertips, making sure to linger on the other girl's clit, just like she did when eating pussy. In fact, that might've been more frequently.

About the same time she started to work on Betty's clit MJ began swirling her tongue around the other girl's butt hole, as well as simply up and down. Sometime after that she even tried to push her tongue into that incredibly tight hole. She didn't get very far, of course, providing proof, like she needed it, that Betty Brant was an anal virgin. Would she still be one by the end of this school trip? Not if MJ could help it, MJ thought with a wicked grin. Oh yes, she wanted to take this hole in every way possible. Hell, she wanted to fuck this uppity privileged white girl in every way possible. But of course, she couldn't get too lost in planning on the future, when the present was so delicious, so to speak.

Especially given the way that she had prim and proper little Betty Brant whimpering, crying out and even moaning in pure pleasure from getting her ass eaten out. Well, there was a growing sense of frustration, which did leave MJ feeling a little guilty, but mostly she enjoyed the fact that she was getting such a positive reaction. Admittedly, the pussy rubbing had a lot to do with that, especially as she focused more and more on Betty's clit as the minutes ticked by. Of course, she wasn't going to make Betty cum from a rim job. Or at least, she didn't think that was possible. But that was okay, because she had a plan to push the other girl over the edge, which was so obvious that even the inexperienced prude could see it coming.

"MJ please,mmmmmmmm, more! Give me more, oooooooooooh, finger me! Finger fuck me! Please? Oh my God, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooodddddddddddd!" Betty moaned and whimpered, struggling to speak because her need was so great, "Please fuck me, oh please, please, pleassssssssssseeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, oh fuck me!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." MJ quipped with a smug smirk on her face.

Something she only said after easily pushing her finger into Betty's cunt, something which unsurprisingly made the uptight girl go crazy. Did it make her cum? MJ didn't think so, but then, she wasn't trying to make her cum, not yet. No, she wanted to draw this out for longer, as long as Betty was up for it, so she could savour the feeling of Betty Brant quivering around her finger. And ideally later, fingers. Point being, she had fingered the other girl a few times now, but before she had been so caught up in the moment that she hadn't really savoured it. Now, she wanted to savour every second of it, which was certainly the case during the long, slow penetration. Hell, it might have even been a full minute, before that finger was all the way inside that hot little hole, and another minute before MJ started to fuck it. 

Betty was amazed, and a little frustrated, that she didn't cum as soon as that finger was inside her. As in, the initial penetration. However mostly, she was just grateful to get more pleasure. Something she got to savour for a few long minutes as the pleasure gradually increased, until she just couldn't take it anymore, and came nice and hard. Something that MJ made her do over, and over, and over again, at first with just a single finger inside her pussy, while tonguing her butt. Betty wasn't sure what that said about her, if anything, but it certainly made her feel like a big slut, and a really twisted one at that. But in that moment, she really could care less. Oh yes, her mind became blissfully blank as MJ was again, maybe literally, fucking her brains out.

It would be a tremendous waste if her brilliant mind was destroyed, especially by something so mundane, but in that moment it truly felt worth it. Oh yes, Betty would have done anything if it meant she could stay on this incredible high, including grinding herself against MJ's pretty little face. Something that she had probably done before, and simply repressed. Especially as instead of putting her off, it only seemed to push MJ to fuck her harder, which was of course the ultimate goal of it. Which in this case involved MJ adding another finger into her needy little pussy, this time shoving it right in, instead of a gentle penetration, which of course, only made Betty cum harder and more frequently.

Honestly, she wasn't sure how long that process continued, but honestly, she thought she was going to pass out from it. All she knew was that one minute she was on cloud nine, and the next she was being slowly bought down from it by MJ decreasing the force of her finger thrusts, and her butt licks. Which allowed Betty to come crashing down to the reality of what they had just done, given that not only had she just had lesbian sex, but lesbian ass play, which was a taboo on top of a taboo. And Betty had loved every second of it, making her claims of being straight even more absurd than they were already, which was really saying something. Which made her blush, but she couldn't convince MJ she was mad about it, even for a second, because the truth was, she wasn't.

She wasn't even mad when MJ turned her over so that they were face to face, and then shoved her fingers into Betty's mouth, forcing her to taste herself. Oh God, MJ had taken her fingers straight from Betty's pussy, and shoved them into Betty's mouth, forcing her to taste her own cum and pussy cream. Something which instantly had the 'straight girl' moaning happily, while the girl who was actually comfortable about her sexuality grinned wickedly. Which would have annoyed Betty more, if she wasn't so busy sucking those fingers clean, and then kissing MJ. Kissing MJ, straight after the other girl had licked her ass! Oh God, Betty was going so far down the rabbit hole of perversion today. Something that MJ would mercilessly mock her for, if she didn't find something to distract her with.

Luckily Betty thought of the perfect thing, so she broke the kiss and announced, "Shower!"

"What?" MJ frowned in confusion.

"I need a shower." Betty clarified, indicating to her body, "I'm all... sticky."

"Oh..." MJ nodded slightly, realization hitting hard. Then a smile crossed her face, "Can I join you?"

Betty blushed fiercely, but surprised them both by replying, "Okay."

"Really?" MJ raised an eyebrow, before quickly adding, "I mean, lead the way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man: Far From Home or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

Betty Brant always tried to keep things professional, even during extreme moments, but... well, she was naked, and more importantly Michelle Jones was naked, the two of them heading to share a shower. And she couldn't help but look back at the sticky body behind her, and when MJ offered her hand Betty didn't hesitate taking it. She took another girl's hand, which female friends did all the time, and it shouldn't have been a big deal, but after everything that they had done together, just that small touch caused her body to tingle. So much so, she was surprised when they got to their destination without being interrupted by MJ kissing her. Or maybe even her kissing MJ. Or maybe something else less PG. She was surprised, and disappointed. Not too much though, as that would no doubt come later.

For a few long minutes after starting the shower things simply remain professional, which was probably a very good thing, given how sticky they were. Oh yes, if they were going to sleep comfortably tonight, they would definitely need to sort out the mess they had made. And honestly, like with the holding hands, it was enough to simply slide her hands over MJ's body, and have the other girl's touching hers. Oh God, how did Michelle Jones make washing her hair erotic? Well, it probably had something to do with the fact that those hands had made Betty feel so very, very good. And she was so close to MJ's naked body, it was driving her crazy. So much so, it was a relief when MJ finally reached from behind her, and gently cupped Betty's tits, while her own were pressing into Betty's back.

Betty smirked, and then quipped, "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands to yourself."

MJ smirked back against Betty's neck, "Did you think I would?"

"No." Betty chuckled softly.

There was a brief pause, then MJ asked softly, "Did you not want me too?"

Immediately Betty shook her head, and then softly said a few seconds later, "No."

"Did you want me to stop?" MJ pushed.

"No." Betty said softly.

"So what do you want?" MJ grinned.

Another pause, this one the longest yet, and then Betty whimpered, "You know."

"Tell me." MJ pushed.

She'd rather show her, and if Betty was just a little braver, maybe she would have actually said that. Instead she let her actions do her talking, which worked just fine, considering that meant turning around quickly in MJ's arms and kissing the other girl forcibly, pushing her back against the shower wall in the process. Which was the kind of passion Betty used to dream of showing in her more private moments, when she was older and the time was right, And while she would be lying if she said that she had ever seriously thought she would be doing it with Michelle Jones, she would definitely be lying if she said she didn't love it. Even if the bitch chuckled at this response against her lips, before thankfully melting into their latest kiss.

Just like before, Betty was hyperaware of the fact that their naked bodies were pressed against each other, and every little touch that MJ gave her. At least MJ had the decency to stay away from her most sensitive areas, at least at first. Although it didn't really matter, as they were still buzzing from the sex they had just had. The lesbian sex! Oh God Betty Brant just couldn't seem to stop having incredible girl on girl sex with Michelle Jones. Or at least, Michelle Jones couldn't stop treating her to amazing gay girl sex. Betty meanwhile was left feeling incredibly inadequate, considering what the other girl had done for her. So when the brunette tried to reach for her pussy, the blonde broke the kiss and protested.

"No!" Betty blurted.

"Sorry, yeah..." MJ apologized, moving back slightly, "I should have known you would need a little more warm-up, I just-"

"No, it's not that." Betty insisted, before quickly explaining, "I, I wanna do you first!"

"Are you sure?" MJ questioned cautiously, although she barely got the words out, before Betty kissed her again.

MJ wasn't about to argue with that, especially as uptight little 'straight girl' Betty Brant grabbed her butt in the process, holding onto it and squeezing it while shoving her tongue into MJ's very welcoming mouth. Of course, the brunette just couldn't let the blonde have control, and fought back, but for once her tongue couldn't win this battle. It didn't lose, but it definitely didn't win. No, the two of them were just locked in a frantic tongue battle for a few long minutes, while it was Betty Brant who went from fumbling her butt, to caressing her tits. Then without warning, the prim and proper 'straight girl' broke the kiss, dived her head downwards and wrapped her lips around a nipple, and began frantically licking and sucking on it.

Which was both amazing, and frustrating for poor MJ. After all, her body was still buzzing from everything they had done today, and she was pretty sure she wasn't alone. Fuck, had it really been one day? The beginning of it felt like a lifetime ago, given everything that had happened. Hell, she had woken up in her own bed, which was now an Ocean away, and she had thought sharing a room with Betty Brant would be boring. Now uptight little popular girl Betty Brant was frantically licking and sucking her tits. Which meant she should be grateful, and understanding given this was all new to both of them. And yet, she wanted more. In fact, she wanted more than this girl might have to give her. Or ever admit that she wanted.

However, just as MJ was making peace with the idea of long, drawn-out foreplay she felt a hand sliding it's way down her stomach. She tried not to jinx it, but she couldn't help let out a sharp gasp at this turn of events. Luckily if anything that just pushed Betty to follow through, and to cause MJ to let out another sharp gasp followed by a long, happy moan as that hand slid over her needy little pussy. Unluckily this caused Betty to pause briefly, but thankfully this wasn't because she was being put off by what she was feeling, or hearing. No, it was obvious from the way the blonde was grinning around the brunette's nipple she was just savouring the moment, and MJ could rest easy. Especially as it allowed her to do the same.

Then Betty started to gently rub MJ's pussy lips with her fingertips, while continuing to go back and forth between her nipples, only licking and sucking on them even more passionately than before, which was really saying something. Admittedly MJ was half expecting this prim and proper 'straight girl' to pull her hand away at any second, and tell her this was just too much for her. Maybe even tell her she wasn't gay, again, which at this point would be just sad. But for those few moments, Michelle Jones was content, and even closed her eyes and savoured this precious moment. Then she opened her eyes widened shock when she felt Betty's mouth leaving her tits, and then more importantly, and amazingly, uptight little 'straight girl' Betty Brant got down onto her knees in front of her, her pretty little face directly in front of MJ's needy little cunt.

Betty felt like she was going to hyperventilate. She was way, way, way, over her head, and drowning in nervousness and anxiety. Yes, this wasn't that different to what she been previously doing, but... wow. She was up close and personal with another girl's pussy, watching as her hand rubbed it, and it... wasn't entirely unpleasant. In fact, Betty found it very pleasant indeed. And she wanted more. She'd only intended to lick MJ's clit, but now she was wondering, maybe she could do more than that. Maybe she could finally go all the way, and actually lick a pussy. The circumstances weren't ideal, as she'd only been on her knees for a few seconds, and it already kind of hurt, given the hard floor. Maybe they should do this somewhere else? But if they moved, maybe she would lose her nerve? And MJ had done so, so much for her already.

It was that thought more than anything else, which had Betty leaning forward, closing her eyes, and pulling her hand away from MJ's pussy. Both girls then held their breath for what felt like an eternity, while the blonde's lips were almost pressing against the brunette's pussy lips, and her hot breath was tickling them. Then, finally, Betty Brant stuck out her tongue and pressed it to the bottom of Michelle Jones's pussy, and then slowly made her way up to the top of it. Which of course, had both girls crying out and moaning, with the difference being that Betty's was soft and muffled by cunt, while MJ's sounded deafening in the otherwise silent room, and easily drowned out any other sound.

That continued to be the case as Betty repeated the process over and over again, her licks probably shouldn't have been so frequent, but it wasn't like she really knew what she was doing, and she was letting her nervousness get the better of her. More importantly, she was letting her lust get the better of her, as she instantly loved the taste of pussy. And maybe even better yet, the wonderful sounds MJ would make from every movement of her tongue. The wonderful sounds, the other girl would make! Because she was licking her pussy! She was licking pussy! And she loved every single second of it. Loved the taste, the smell and the sounds she was receiving from it. Oh God, maybe she really was a lesbian?

Over and over again, those words echoed in her head, until poor Betty could no longer really think coherently. For better or for worse, she switched to autopilot, and she just kept licking that tasty treat. Or maybe that was just put on by hunger for more of that yummy liquid she was constantly getting out of the other girl's pussy? Whatever the case the result was the same, she continued mindlessly licking another girl's pussy, until she heard a voice break through her lust fuelled haze, and then made her blush with realization of what exactly she had been doing. She then became hyperaware of how sore her knees were, and wishing she picked literally anywhere else to do this. Then she obeyed the command, and became lost in the moment again.

MJ would have also picked a different spot to this, one more comfortable for both of them, whether they could be laying down on a nice soft bed. Or at least the cheap hotel equivalent of a nice soft bed. But it was impossible for her to complain right now, given that she was getting exactly what she wanted. Something she was beginning to think she wouldn't get it all, and if she did, it would take more days, and maybe even weeks, to get. Hell, maybe this really was just a one time thing, and once it was over Betty would go back to wanting nothing to do with her, meaning that she would never receive the privilege of Betty Brant eating her pussy again. Honestly, it was that which was most likely, and she had been expecting.

Yet here they were, with uptight little 'straight girl' Betty Brant tonguing her twat, and making her feel so amazing. Especially as there was definitely something to be said for this position, because while notable for both of them it was prim and proper 'straight girl' Betty Brant on her knees before her, and pleasuring her without a hint of hesitation, or even a sign that she wanted MJ to return the favour. The hesitance would probably come later, when Betty was broken from whatever trance she was under, but MJ was fully planning to return the favour tenfold. Hell, she briefly considered manoeuvring them into a 69 position. However, she just enjoyed being the centre of attention so much. Especially after all she had done.

She was also worried about putting Betty off with even the slightest wrong move. Which was why MJ stayed silent for as long as possible, even as Betty's tongue over worked her needy pussy. Admittedly, at first this was very much welcomed, but she was just hitting her clit with every single lick, and it was driving her crazy. Mostly because she was desperate for more, and yet at the same time, she kind of wanted less. More accurately, she fully wanted more, but that would mean cumming, and as much as she wanted that, she also wanted this to last as long as possible. Besides, it would be damaging to her reputation if this fucking little Princess could out last her. Admittedly, just the two of them would know, but that was enough for her to make a decision.

So after a few very long minutes MJ cried out, and whimpered, "Slow down! That was great, mmmmmmmmm, amazing, actually. So, so amazing, ooooooooooooh, but slow down. I want you to slow down, so I have time to really enjoy this. No! Please don't stop, ohhhhhhhhhhh Betty please, mmmmmmmmm, please keep going, I want... I need... OH GOD YES! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, just like that, just like that, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, eat me, ooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, eat my pussy just like that! Yessssssssssssssss, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooddddddddddd, ah fuck!" 

For a horrifying second there MJ worried that she had spooked Betty too much to continue, but thankfully after only a brief pause, which could be a deliberate tease, the other girl went right back to licking her at a slow pace. She was still touching her clit each time, but that slowing down would do for now. And now she knew it was necessary, she could order Betty to cut that out, and she would. Hell, she would probably make her cum, if she just asked nicely enough. Or at least, surely that would be the case. Because she wanted to be a supportive friend, and not a total ass hole, but if Betty Brant left her with blue balls, so to speak, she would be furious.

Luckily, she was able to put that worry out of her mind, or at least ignore it, for a decent amount of time, and to savour the heavenly feeling of having another girl going down on her for the very first time. Of anyone, for that matter. Because honestly, MJ was nowhere near as experienced as she like to pretend she was. That was all just an act, to put Betty, and more importantly herself, at ease. In reality everything she had done with this girl was kind of overwhelming, but especially this, and they hadn't really gotten to the really good part yet. Which was probably a good thing, because initially it felt like MJ would lose her mind if she actually came. Although, she would also lose her mind if she didn't.

Increasingly, it was the latter over the former, and while MJ really, really didn't want to freak Betty out, eventually she was going to have to pressure the other girl to give her some more. To push her over the edge. To make her cum. Oh God, it was only a matter of time before the proud Michelle Jones would have to literally beg the prim and proper 'straight girl' Betty Brant to make her cum all over that pretty little face of hers, and on her surprisingly talented little tongue. Although, as time went on, it became harder and harder for MJ to form coherent words. Especially as the other girl cautiously brushed her tongue over her clit every so often. Which was wonderful, but not quite enough to send her over the edge of orgasm.

Eventually though MJ cried out, "More, mmmmmmmmm, give me more! Yes, oooooooooooh, I know I said slow down before, but now I want you to speed up. Oh yes, go faster. Harder! Just, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, more! More! Yesssssssssssss, tongue my clit just like that! Just like that, mmmmmmmmmm, don't stop, don't stop, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss! FUCK ME! Tongue fuck me, ooooooooooooh, fuck me with your tongue, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Betty! Betty! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"

Thankfully it seemed Betty had been just waiting for an excuse to pick up her pace, rapidly licking MJ's clit until the uptight little 'straight girl' made her cum. It was a little sloppy, and if the roles were reversed, MJ like to think that she would have been able to bring the other girl to the edge of orgasm and keep her there for longer. But again, it was impossible for her to actually complain, when she was being bombarded with the greatest pleasure she had ever known. And surprisingly, it wasn't a one and done kind of deal. No, instead of pulling back and grumbling, there, I did it, like MJ had imagine she would, Betty only seem to work overtime, which was intoxicating, and only made the pleasure that much more overwhelming. And make it easier for her to cum again.

It was more than enough to have MJ briefly considering whether she should be insisting on Betty doing this exclusively to her from now on. And if Betty wasn't willing, she would find some other baby gay, just looking for an excuse to explore her sexuality. Or maybe a man, who was willing to do her this favour. But then, would it have been the same, if it wasn't Betty? And did she really want to be a Pillow Princess? Because this might be more physically pleasurable, but even at it's best, MJ missed the satisfaction of making prim and proper Betty Brant cum for her. Something she promised herself would happen again real soon, which was the last coherent thought she had for quite a while, as the other girl worked over her cunt.

Betty yelped loudly in surprise when liquid was suddenly squirted into her face. Pretty much throughout the pussy licking, but especially towards the end, a lot of it ended up covering Betty's face, and sliding into her mouth and down her throat. It was, maybe her favourite part of this whole thing, which was really saying something. But she just wasn't ready for the amount of liquid that came from practically attacking MJ's clit. She very, very nearly freaked out, especially when Betty finally realized what it was, namely girl cum. But then the taste finally registered, and instead she was hungrily licking it up, then going in search of more, and getting it surprisingly easily.

At first it was simply from more pussy licking, and more importantly attacking MJ's clit again, but then she got the idea to push her tongue into the other girl's pussy. Something she really should have thought of before, considering MJ loved doing that to her, and the other girl, who had done so much for her, had literally asked for it. In fact, Betty felt kind of guilty for not immediately doing it, and tried to make up for it by not only shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into MJ's pussy, but then thrusting it in and out at a faster pace, until she was rewarded with another face full of cum. And in this case, a mouthful, given how close her mouth was to her target, which just made it easier for her to swallow that precious liquid.

Over and over again this process was repeated, until MJ grabbed the back of her head, and pushed her more firmly into her cunt, while beginning to grind herself against the other girl's face. Something which should have freaked Betty out way more than it did, but at that point, she was lost in a lustful haze. Besides, she was dully aware of the fact that she had inflicted this upon MJ before, and it wasn't like the other girl had tried to stop her. Something she felt guilty about now, as this was intense. However, she trusted the more experienced girl to stop before something really bad happened. And if she didn't, what a way to go? Although, it would probably be simply a case of losing consciousness, something Betty got very close too, as she struggled to breathe in that position.

Just as she was about to lose consciousness Betty found herself being pulled back, and given a few long precious seconds to gasp for breath, before her mouth was firmly covered again. This time, of course, it was by another mouth, MJ frantically kissing her, and in the process tasting her own cum and pussy cream. She even licked it directly off of Betty's face, something that the blonde should have probably found weird and gross, but instead she found herself giggling at the brunette's antics, and then moaning into her mouth as MJ kissed her again. Which she became so lost in, she didn't notice that she been pulled up, and pushed so that her back was against the wall. Not until the kiss was broken, and Michelle Jones was grinning widely at her.

"Girrrrrl, that was amazing!" MJ beamed.

Betty grinned happily back, but just couldn't resist then mocking, "Girrrrrl?"

"Shut up." MJ scolded light-heartedly, both girls then giggling for a few long seconds, before they just stared at each other. Then MJ growled, "Your turn."

"Okay." Betty gasped softly.

It wasn't like she was going to argue with that, which was a very good thing, as MJ didn't seem to be asking. No, MJ seemed to be telling, and while that probably shouldn't have been a turn on, it totally was, so much so, that it made Betty practically melt. Although, not as much as feeling her friend's fingers pretty much going straight to her pussy. Betty didn't realize how wet she was at that moment. Like, embarrassingly so. Or at least, she would be embarrassed, if she wasn't too busy closing her eyes, throwing her head back, and letting out a long, loud moan, just from the feeling of another girl pressing her fingertips against her pussy lips, and gently beginning to rub that sensitive area.

"No!" MJ scolded, almost angrily, "Look at me! Fucking look at me, bitch! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, look me in the eye while I fuck you."

Immediately Betty obeyed and then blushed at the way that MJ was looking at her. MJ had looked at her with lust in her eyes before, but this was different. Hungrier. Maybe even dangerous. Like she was literally going to devour everything that Betty was, and everything she had been, or could be. It was frightening, even with the very distracting feeling of MJ pushing a finger inside of her needy pussy. Especially as she seemed to do it as slowly as she possibly could, making the physical pleasure, almost torturous. Betty almost felt like she was cumming, the sensation so overwhelming that her eyelids fluttered, closing for a few long seconds, which was enough to enrage MJ again.

"Hey, what did I say about looking at me?" MJ snapped.

"I'm sorry." Betty whimpered softly and apologetically, "I just... I... oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooddddddddddd!"

She tried to say more, but then Betty became hyperaware of that finger being as deep inside of her as it would go, and then started pumping in and out of her pussy, MJ officially starting to finger fuck her. If she had been permitted to close her eyes when necessary Betty could have probably kept talking, but instead she had concentrated on keeping her eyes open and looking at MJ the entire time. It actually reached the point that she was nervous to even blink, as even that seem to upset her roommate. Which was another thing which shouldn't have been exciting, but it was another girl further asserting her dominance over her, while looking at her in such an intense way. While fingering her, no less. Oh God, another girl was staring intensely deep into her soul, while effortlessly fucking her to the edge of orgasm. And then just as effortlessly made her go over that edge.

Mostly because of MJ's next words, "You like that, huh? You liked eating pussy? Huh? Oh, look at me, I'm Betty Brant. I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight! Mmmmmmmm, I'm so fucking straight, that I can't stop having sex with a girl. And I love pussy! Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I'm a total slut for cunt! And I love getting my little dyke twat fingered! Fingered by a black girl. Oh God, what would my parents think if they could see me now? My pretty little white face covered with girl cum and pussy cream from a black girl, that black girl fucking my tight little white pussy with her fingers and making me love it. Mmmmmmmm, I'm still straight, though. I'm so, so straight... that I'm about to cum like a little dyke bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, cum for me Betty! Cum like the little lesbo whore you are!"

Once again, Michelle Jones was saying some appalling things to her, this time laying it on thicker than ever before, going so far as to pretend to be her in a very mocking tone. God, it was so humiliating, and insulting, and Betty should slap her across the face, and never talk to her again. But she didn't. No, instead she came so hard it became hard to think, her last coherent thought being that maybe this ass hole was right. She was using deliberately nasty terms for it, which to her shame, at the moment was succeeding in heightening Betty's enjoyment. Probably both of their enjoyment. But maybe, just maybe, Betty Brant wasn't as straight as she originally thought. After all, there was a growing amount of evidence for that, one of them being Betty currently covering another girl's fingers in cum.

MJ knew that she was pushing things too far. That she was being a bigger ass hole than ever before, and even unnecessarily cruel. But she just couldn't help it. Or maybe she didn't want too? Because part of her was infuriated by the idea that a girl could make her feel that good, and could receive that kind of pleasure from another girl, and still claim that she was straight. And maybe part of her wanted to fuck that idea out of Betty's pretty little head. But whatever the reason, it would probably backfire on her, and at the slightest push MJ would apologize for those offensive words. For now though, she tried to make up for them, by making sure Betty came nice and hard. Something that, if anything, those words seemed to help with.

For better or worse, MJ gave up on dishing out those kinds of words once she made the other girl cum for her, and she was too busy enjoying her handiwork. Which was mostly the look on Betty's face, and in her eyes. MJ wasn't sure that words could do justice to being able to see that pretty little face awash with ecstasy, and fireworks going off behind those eyes. But it wasn't just that. No, there was such overwhelming gratitude behind those eyes. Maybe even affection. Then of course, there was the way that her fingers were being covered in girl cum, that hole quivering around those digits as she did so. It was almost enough for MJ to make herself cum again, simply by rubbing her cunt against Betty's thigh. Almost. However, she was just a little too exhausted for that. And she wasn't the only one.

No, Betty pushed her back, and whimpered softly and pathetically. Or at least, the poor girl tried to push her backwards, but she was just too exhausted to do it. The message was fairly clear though, especially as MJ then pulled her fingers out of the other girl's cunt, making the poor blonde whimper with relief. MJ had only just added a second finger, giving Betty another climax, which was becoming too much for her exhausted friend. But that was okay, as it gave MJ time to suck her fingers clean, right in front of the uptight girl's face, the brunette getting the exact reaction out of the blonde that she wanted in the process. The two girls then just stared at each other for a few long seconds, and then both of them just laughed.

"You really are an ass hole." Betty laughed, surprising MJ in that she didn't seem to be upset.

Which inspired MJ to jokingly reply, "I know."

More laughter, although this was softer than before, and gave way to a long, awkward pause, before Betty asked nervously, "So, can we cuddle now?"

"You still want too?" MJ raised an eyebrow, then quickly added, "Because if you wanna, I'm down."

In response, Betty just smiled and nodded shyly, and then the two girls dried off, and walked hand in hand back to the beds. They got into the nearest one, Betty on her side and facing away from MJ, the blonde pulled the brunette's arms around her so they were in the spooning position. Which was just fine with MJ, as it meant she got to be the big spoon, just like she had wanted. Although she didn't get the chance to taunt the other girl about it, as the moment her head hit the pillow, Betty was out like a light, leaving MJ to contemplate how crazy this day had been. Also, to stare at the beautiful girl in her arms, very quickly deciding there were worst ways to spend a vacation.


End file.
